Memories of a Distant Past
by DemonFox1295
Summary: What would've happened had Layfon Alseif decided to return to Glendan with the love of his life and childhood friend Leerin Marfes? A Leerin x Layfon one shot.


**Hey guys It's me DemonFox1295 here. Just thought I'd give a shout out to whoever reads this before I launch into the story. ^-^ I hope you enjoy the first installment of ****_Memories of a Distant Past_****! I know it says one shot in the description but depending on where I leave off in this one there may be more in the future ;) **

**Anywho, enough rambling from me, enjoy!**

_Memories of a Distant Past_

"Leerin, I don't know if I shou…"

"Oh, nonsense! It's perfectly alright. You'll see! Everyone's been waiting for you to return…" Leerin paused thoughtfully, a sad look darkening her usually bright face, "Listen… there's nothing we can do about the past but, I can't take it anymore!" The young women stopped her furious gait and stared at the ground. Trying to hold back her tears as she clenched her delicate hands into fists, "I've missed you Layfon...A-and I'm sure everyone else has too. Papa, the people at the orphanage. So please..."

Layfon smiled thoughtfully grasping Leerin's small hand in his own, "Thank you, Leerin."

She spun around smiling reassuringly through her crystal tears.

Glendan, the spear-shelled regios, renowned for its prowess in military arts. Despite its constant gravitation toward Contaminoids, it was and had remained a truly beautiful city. Even after being away for so long Layfon still considered it his home because that's where Leerin was. _Leerin, you haven't changed, _he thought to himself.

As they walked through the bustling city Leerin clutched Layfon's arm bringing him closer as if she had sensed how uncomfortable the eighteen year old had felt coming back to the city that had shunned him, exiled him. She knew how hard it must've been for him but what he didn't realize was how hard it had been for her. How much she had longed to be by his side once more. Layfon had always had a kind heart but his kindness had often gotten him mixed up in all sorts of trouble, and without realizing it he constantly worried the very people he had been trying to help. Like her for example or the people at the orphanage, where he had spent his childhood days in carefree bliss. However, that innocent kindness was one of the many things Leerin found endearing about this clueless idiot, her clueless idiot.

She looked up into his cobalt blue eyes longingly. Drinking in the fact that he was actually here, with her, right now and giggled. Layfon peeked down at her a skeptical look on his face, "What's got you giggling like a little kid?" He smirked.

"Oh, nothing." She teased, "At least not that an airhead like you would understand."

"Oh really? Is that so?" Layfon challenged grinning mischievously at her.

Leerin was about to reply when she heard hushed whispers coming from their right. She seemed to deflate. Somehow they had wandered into the central plaza, a vast expanse of cobblestone that took up most of the inner sector of the regios, and she silently cursed herself for not paying more attention to where they were headed. It was the one place she had absolutely wanted to avoid at all costs but it was too late Layfon could sense that he was receiving a disconcerting amount of stares from the local plaza goers. It put him on edge and Leerin felt Layfon stiffen beside her.

She huffed gripping his arm angrily and not so casually dragging him through the plaza glaring at the whispering groups as she passed. Much to her satisfaction they quickly averted their gazes suddenly deciding that the ground needed way more attention than the two teens linking arms and hurrying across the dark uneven cobblestones.

When they finally broke free from the suffocating atmosphere of the plaza Leerin exclaimed puffing out her cheeks, "The nerve! I can't believe how rude those people were! Staring and whispering to each other like that!" She plopped down on a nearby bench stretching out her legs and grasping the edge of the wooden seat.

Layfon dropped down next to her sighing, "You know it can't be helped. I don't blame them for reacting that way." As his comment was met with silence he peeked over at what passed for Leerin's angry face and held back a chuckle before lightly grasping her shoulder causing her to look at him, "And you shouldn't either." He smiled softly, with a warmth that would've melted her heart. At least if she hadn't been so annoyed.

She pulled away from him standing in front of the park bench, "And why not? Why shouldn't I blame them? They don't know what really happened on that day in the arena or why things had turned out that way! The only thing they saw was you being arrested and exiled from Glendan!" She paused as she saw Layfon flinch at the mention of his arrest, "If they understood your reasons for doing what you did they wouldn't be so quick to judge you so… so harshly!"

Layfon sighed inwardly before carefully interrupting Leerin's ranting, "But that's the thing Leerin. They don't understand and to be honest I really don't want them to. They don't need to know my reasons because it happened a long time ago! What happened is in the past and there's no way to erase those memories from the eyes of the thousands of people living here in this beautiful regios and there's no way to erase the anger, the heavy resentment I had felt at that moment." He glared to himself.

"Y-you…!" Leerin stuttered her face turning a bright cherry red, "You are one of the single most stubborn people in existence! 'I don't want them to understand' this and 'what happened is in the past' that! It's infuriating!" She shouted, "Mark my words Layfon Alseif I won't stand for that kind of idiotic reasoning!" She stomped her foot before marching off and mumbling something about 'past' and 'airhead'.

"Leerin wait!" Layfon quickly grabbed her wrist pulling her back into a warm embrace, "Please… don't go. I understand what you're trying to say but 'idiotic reasoning' was a little harsh." He whispered into her soft light brown hair and after a short silence felt small shaking hands clutch the back of his jacket, "You jerk. That's not fair."

**So what did you guys think? Please review. I'd love to hear any questions, concerns, hints, tips, ideas, kind words of encouragement anything! ^-^**


End file.
